


VOTE OKUMURA FOR PRESIDENT

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Elections, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Student Council, Students, This is based on something I went through, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Endorsed by Aslan Callenreese, the opposition candidate.(Please I'm begging you. I'm under qualified for this shit. I never wanted to run for office. Help)-Eiji's face widened, as he tilted his head. "Is there something wrong? Oh no was I too presumptuous?" He looked at Shorter with a panicked look. "You said he agreed. Did you decide to back out after all?"Ash looked at Shorter in panic. Did he actually tell the guy that he already agreed?! Shorter was grinning at him. Of course he did. The bastard, he couldn't possibly tell Eiji off now! He couldn't bear to have that hopeful look shattered."I--uh--I am running for office?" Ash cleared his throat. "I mean yeah I am. I'll...uhh I'll meet you there. At the podium. I mean." He internally cringed. God that sounded so awkward.But Eiji's face lit up with his megawatt smile and Ash was so damn weak to it. Goddamnit. Damn him. Damn Ash too. Damn that smile.Eiji clapped his hands. "That's absolutely wonderful!"-That one fic with a series of unfortunate events that led Ash as Eiji's opposing candidate in the student council elections. Hijinks and shenanigans happen
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx & Sing Soo-Ling, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong
Comments: 32
Kudos: 153





	VOTE OKUMURA FOR PRESIDENT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marihct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marihct/gifts).



> I want you to know that this actually happened to me. If I write fic plots over the shit I went through, you won't believe me lmao. Anyway I took some artistic liberties to make it romantic though so not all of it actually happened. Haha enjoy

Of course, if you were to ask Ash how he thought he was going to spend the afternoon, this was far from what he would answer you.

There was no way in hell he was agreeing with what they were asking from him. No way in hell at all. They were all crazy. All goddamned crazy. 

See, Ash was a good student. Too good a student actually. He had good grades, he had a good record, and he was in honors class. His classmates may have made him class representative for the shits but that was really it. He didn't do anything. His classmates were responsible enough to comply with whatever the fuck the council wanted them to do and honestly, all the other charismatic leaders were already in the council. All Ash did as class rep was hand over documents and pass around messages to his classmates, maybe attend some meetings made by the council.

Ash wasn't the type who wanted to get involved in school activities. He just wanted to focus on academics and graduate the hell out of this godforsaken school. But apparently life had its way of ruining his plans because here they were, in the council's office, asking him this out of everything.

"Ash, c'mon man. This is one favor to ask of you. You're the only one fit for this." Shorter was across him, nearly kneeling down. If he could throw himself all over Ash's feet, he would have. Shorter was just that dramatic he supposed. 

"I don't see why I am the only one with the credentials for it!" Ash hissed while rubbing his fingers on his temples. This day was becoming more cumbersome to him. He had a project to finish damn it.

"You have professor Varishkov to thank for that. He failed all the other class reps in his class, and grades are kind of a requirement to run for council." Shorter explained.

"Who decided grades are important in leadership huh?!" Ash spluttered. "You think people gives a rat's ass about GPA so long as they'll get proms and parties?!" 

Honestly it was ridiculous. Sure grades were important but this wasn't the fucking United States of America they were handling. It's a fucking school, and all the council does is arrange student related programs and shit. Let them run for office!

Shorter groaned. "Look man, it's not our fault. Tell that to the school faculty! They said something about needing to balance shit. You don't even need to win the position. You just have to write your name and run for council president, otherwise Eiji wins by default and we don't want that!"

Ash's face burned. "Let Okumura win! I don't care if he does. He's going to anyway. I'm not running for president." Eiji Okumura was the previous council president and he was running once again this year before he graduated. He was an athlete, with alright grades. He had a good reputation. Most teachers liked him, as well as his fellow students. It also helped that he was rather adorable with an even more adorable face. Ash's cheeks were now warmer at the thought.

"Look," Shorter breathed in. "So imagine Eiji wins by default right? You know how our prom is technically a thing added over the whole inauguration for the council president."

That was a thing. Ash recalled. He never joined prom, but for some reason their school wanted to be cheap and fused the turn over ceremony with prom. It was weird. You'd sit in the table and listen to the new president make a speech among with his new council. Their opposition was there too, and there was this whole ass ceremony that was in between prom. Then there was the mandatory dancing where you were assigned your partner and you had a few minutes to dance on the dancefloor. Nobody is actually happy. 

The only good part was the food. Other than that it was real shit. There's a reason Ash never joined them after all. The after party was probably good though, and that's when shit starts to get wild. Maybe that's why people still attended it. 

"Yeah, what about it?" Ash crossed his arms. 

"Yeah now here's the thing, if Eiji has no opposition, there's no prom." Shorter explained once again.

"The fuck?!" Ash's brows furrowed. What was up with this high school? 

Shorter gave him a look that told him, he too was confused but could not do anything about it. "There's nothing to turn over I suppose? Don't ask me. I didn't make the rules. Apparently there whole thing is to celebrate camaraderie between rivals or something. Fuck me if I know." 

"Even if Okumura won, he's not turning over shit. He was the previous president!" Ash slammed his head on the table. 

"That's probably why the opposition is there to hand over the badge." Shorter waved his hands up in the air. "It's in the rules."

"Fuck the rules." Ash hissed. 

"As much as that's a good idea, it's not gonna help anyone." Shorter ran a hand through his purple mohawk. 

Ash really didn't want to do it. He didn't ever want to run for office. There was the campaigning period, everyone seeing his face, those door to door thing they do to introduce themselves, the speeches, the pictures, the debate. And then you have to bullshit a platform you want to create, and then he had to smile and wave. Act decent. Goddamnit. 

"Can't we file a petition to overrule the rules?" 

"In this terrible bureaucracy?" Shorter laughed. "Oh boy, do you know how long it took us to file one single request for new equipment? Five months!" He cackled hysterically, half mourning and half exasperated. "And don't get me started on the leak in our room. It still floods a little when it rains. We're in the fifth floor goddamnit! The request was almost a year ago!" 

Honestly this school sucks. Why was he still in it? Ash questioned himself everyday. Was this really the most prestigious school of this city? For shame. 

"Why don't we just skip prom all together. It sucks anyway. The students can make another party outside school." Ash reasoned. But really the thing sucks. Like he said, the after party was the main thing. He was sure nobody gave a shit about the speeches. 

Shorter looked him in the eye. He took off his glasses and looked him in the eye. "You think those students' protective parents would let them have a party without the school's name slapped all over it? Where are we? America?" He laughed. "No, we have a strict school and a bunch of Asian parents who are even stricter." 

Ash really didn't like where it was headed. "The fuck do I care about prom anyway? I don't even like prom!"

"Eiji does." Shorter piped up.

Ash rolled his eyes. He knew what Shorter was doing and that wasn't going to work on him. "It's going to be all about him. Of course he'll like it."

Shorter snorted. "You haven't seen him in the after parties, which is why you say that, but if you do you'll know he loves prom."

Ash refused to look at Shorter's knowing look. He was not going to fall for it damn it. "I don't need to see him enjoying prom."

"I don't say you need to. I just said he does, an he wouldn't be able to if you won't run, which is a shame. He's really a good dancer you know?" Shorter smirked. 

"That doesn't affect me in any way." Ash was tired. He was damn tired. "No way at all. No way!"

"Oh come on Ash, just admit it! You like Eiji. That's the only reason you agreed to become class representative anyway! Don't lie to me, you've been enjoying those monthly meetings so you can ogle at him when he heads the meeting." 

Ash looked away. He refused to deign that with an answer. Eiji Okumura was a model student. There wasn't anybody who didn't know him. His face was uttered among the hallways like some kind of legend. Ash did not believe in popular kids. Everyone's been acquainted since grade school, Jesus. But if there was a definition of a popular kid, it was Eiji. 

So what if Ash found him agreeable? And so what if as admired him for being so passionate about leading and fighting for the welfare of the students despite the anti-student rules, among all the other bullshit rules of this pro-admin school? So what if Ash saw him pole vault once and found it fascinating how he managed to do that while balancing all the other stuff he did? So what if Ash joined the journalism club once because Eiji Okumura was a photographer for the school paper and his overachieving Asian ass without a thought of taking care of himself, was making Ash worry?

That didn't mean shit! Ash did not like Okumura! They barely knew each other anyway!

"Fuck off Shorter. Nothing you would say or do can change my mind!" Ash stood up and stormed off to the door. He grabbed the doorknob, swung the door open and--

"Oh, Aslan! Hi!"

Eiji Okumura was standing on the other side of the door, on his way to open it. His eyes were wide and he beamed up at him after that spilt second of surprise wore off. 

"Okumura." Ash stuttered, while stepping back into the room to let him in. Eiji shot him a cheerful thank you. 

"So I assume you're my opposition? You're running for office right? That's why you're in here, yes?" Eiji looked absolutely excited. Actually, he looked too excited.

"I'm no--" 

"That's great news you know? I thought I would have to win by default. It's bad that way. Nonetheless, I'm glad it's you among everyone else. I think if you win, the school would be in good hands. I look forward to seeing you on the podium." Okumura was shaking his hand eagerly. He was way too bright and dazzling for Ash's tired brain.

"Umm..." 

Eiji's face widened, as he tilted his head. "Is there something wrong? Oh no was I too presumptuous?" He looked at Shorter with a panicked look. "You said he agreed. Did you decide to back out after all?"

Ash looked at Shorter in panic. Did he actually tell the guy that he already agreed?! Shorter was grinning at him. Of course he did. The bastard, he couldn't possibly tell Eiji off now! He couldn't bear to have that hopeful look shattered.

"I--uh--I am running for office?" Ash cleared his throat. "I mean yeah I am. I'll...uhh I'll meet you there. At the podium. I mean." He internally cringed. God that sounded so awkward. 

But Eiji's face lit up with his megawatt smile and Ash was so damn weak to it. Goddamnit. Damn him. Damn Ash too. Damn that smile.

Eiji clapped his hands. "That's absolutely wonderful!" He took something from the table before going out once again. "Shorter, thanks so much for your help! You too Ash. If you're having troubles with the form, then I can fill it out for you." He waved just before leaving. 

Ash walked over to a chair, waiting for whatever just happened to sink in. Shorter patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

So maybe he had a crush.

"Shorter, did I just agree to my doom?" Ash covered his face with his hands. 

Just a little bit.

"I'm afraid you just did my friend." He patted his shoulder. 

Ash screamed.

* * *

So word got around about Ash running against Okumura, and he was trying his best not to cringe when it was mentioned.

“You actually ran? You actually wrote your name in the form and ran?” Sing spluttered as the campaign posters were pinned on the bulletin boards. Ash’s scowling face was staring back at them right next to Eiji’s smiling one. Ash thought his poster looked like a mugshot right next to Eiji’s. God, how tacky.

“It’s not like I’m going to win. It’s common sense to actually vote for someone who’s always done good service to the school than some upstart nobody who has no shred of political experience. Right?” Ash continued to stare at the poster with distaste. He wanted to tear down every single picture of him. God, why did he decide this was a good idea?

“I don’t know about you Ash, but I’ve already heard dozens of students saying they’ll vote you because you’re handsome.” Sing pointed out nonchalantly.

“That doesn’t make any sense! My face got nothing to do with leading!” Ash hissed. He was doomed. Oh god he was doomed.

“If it makes you feel better, some of them said they were going to vote for you because you’re smart.”

“For the last time, good grades doesn’t mean a good leader! I’m a fucking nerd, not president material! It’s like asking Tesla to be president of America.” Ash could feel a migraine blooming on his temples.

“I mean putting scientists who actually uses logic and science as head of the nation is infinitely better than most of our politicians.” Sing nodded to himself.

“Look, I’m an asshole. I don’t do leading shit.” Ash gestured wildly. “The scowl is supposed to make you not want me! It’s telling you, I don’t wanna do this shit!”

“I don’t know man. They said you look honest. If you were smiling with a fake ass grin, people would think you’re forced to do this shit.” Sing once again pointed out. Where the hell was he hearing all these things anyway?

“Ah, posters. That part is always embarrassing.”

Ash snapped towards the voice that suddenly piped up. Eiji was there admiring the photos on the bulletin board. “I think I’d lose because my opponent is too handsome.” He laughed easily as if that didn’t make Ash’s heart pound really hard and his breath stutter. “I think I barely slept a wink when this was taken. Roughly two hours I think? I look pretty bad. You on the other hand looks like a model.”

Yes. Ash wanted to die now. He was sure he ascended into heaven or something.

“Um. You look pretty good.” Ash decided to reply after having a mini crisis in his head. “In the pic I mean. Uhm. You don’t look so sleep deprived.”

Eiji beamed at him. “Thank you.” So fucking dazzling. “That’s the concealer slapped on me.”

Can he stop smiling? Ash’s heart was already at its limit.

“Anyway, gotta go to pole vaulting practice. I hope to see you around Aslan!” He waved as he walked away. If Sing saw Ash slide down the wall to the floor, then that was none of his business.

* * *

So now it was campaign period and Ash had been going door to door per classroom together with his party and the campaign managers. Ash had spoken the fakest ass speech he’s ever made and pretty much looked so done with everything that was happening.

Somehow they took it as straightforwardness and authenticity. Godamnit! Why were they like this?! Why was Ash so terrible at being terrible?! Son of a bitch. Shorter laughed at him endlessly about it.

Now the final speech and debate was creeping close and damn it all to hell now. This was all too embarrassing for Ash to handle.

"Sure. Wait till you learn that you'll have to dance on stage for the opening." Shorter checked over his clip board, scanning all the things on schedule.

"Wait what?" Ash spluttered.

Shorter looked up. "Oh yeah. There's the opening right? And they want you to dance hip-hop. They'll teach you how to do it. I think Eiji's gonna do the same as well. Lucky you."

"No no no. I don't care about that!" He does. "What do you mean I have to dance? I can't dance to save my life!" Technically he could. Sort of. "This is a debate! A speech! What the fuck?!"

"It's a thing that just happens. Don't ask me why." Shorter scribbled something on his clipboard. "I guess it's to promote you guys as friendly and cool kids. Ha. As if you, a nerd, could be cool." He snorted jokingly. Ash wasn't in a mood for jokes though. He was cringing deep inside. 

"This is all your fault! I wanna go home." Ash complained. This school was ridiculous. This system was freaking ridiculous. It's all over the top and too extravagant, and for what?! 

"You can't do anything about it now man, just think of it as experiencing things normal people never gets to experience. It'll be a funny story to tell your kids." Shorter encouraged. "Everyone is counting on you. And hey, maybe you'll get to dance with Eiji in prom." His eyebrows waggled.

"Shut up." Ash groaned. But if his only consolation from all of this was getting asked to a dance by Eiji, then most of it would probably be worth it. Sort of. 

Ash mentally slapped himself. As if that was going to happen!

So Ash knew it wasn't really that bad. People didn't really give a shit about student council elections. No matter who sat on the seat, they're all going to complain anyway at some point. It really didn't matter.

But if Ash won, he was going to have to do a lot of shit. And he's going to be very busy. And he's going to undergo all that stress in between his academics. Sure Shorter can help him. Maybe he could ask Eiji to help him too, if he was willing. But goddamnit. Goddamnit. 

This was all Varishkov's fault. Him and his stunt of failing all those qualified students. There were so many better candidates than him out there. Damn him. And damn this school as well. 

What did it matter though? 

In the end, Ash was in stage, dancing hip hop next to Eiji. Jesus Christ. At least the view was good with Eiji laughing next to him. They weren't really even going to debate. The questions were already predetermined and all they had to do was memorize it and act like it was on the spot. The school's commission on election had given it yesterday and Ash had to create an answer that'll fit in less than two minutes. It really wasn't a debate. It was just a question and answer portion like some goddamn miss universe beauty pageant. 

After that awful attempt of dancing, the speeches and platforms were up next. Eiji was in stage so naturally, talking about his plans and platforms eloquently. He talked like he belonged here. So graceful. 

And Ash...

Well. 

"Umm good morning fellow schoolmates." Ash cleared his throat when it was his turn to talk. He did prepare a speech. The paper was on his hand and all he needed was to read it. 

There were too many eyes on him. Fuck. 

"Umm..." Ash swallowed. "I think all of you are wondering why I'm here..." 

He looked at the side to see Eiji nodding at him encouragingly.

Fuck!

Fuck him.

Fuck this school.

"Oh god this school sucks. I just want some improvements." 

There was a beat of silence. 

Holy fuck did he actually say that out loud?!

Fuck fuck fuck. He wasn't supposed to say that! Was he getting crazy?!

Here's the crazier thing though. The crowd erupted into cheers. What has he done? He stared at Shorter who was nearly rolling at the floor from laughter. The supervising teachers were obviously appalled as well. Ash forced himself to look at Eiji who was laughing as well. 

"Thank you." Ash said through gritted teeth when the laughter died down. "If you'd now let me continue my speech."

It wasn't really a special speech. He just read whatever was in the paper and didn't even put much effort into it. He said his piece and sat back down, letting the others have a turn. 

"You did great." Eiji whispered when he sat down. 

Ash laughed. He didn't need to make him feel better. "It was uhh... awful." He eyed the teachers who were probably disappointed at him. "They're not going to throw me in detention would they?"

Eiji snorted. "Not at all." 

Ash smiled to himself. This was nice. This was real nice. Just laughing with Eiji like this was pretty nice.

"You nervous?" Eiji continued.

"About what?"

"The debate."

Ah. 

Ash scratched his head. "A little." He admitted. "I mean we already memorized it. It shouldn't make me feel that bad, right?"

Eiji shook his head. "Well, I'm nervous too actually. So it's pretty valid."

"You? Nervous?" Because Eiji was the most charismatic, confident, and eloquent speaker he's ever met. So he may be a little biased, but that doesn't diminish these things about him. 

Eiji curled to himself. How adorable. "I always am, Aslan. But we gotta face it one way or another."

That's what Ash admired Eiji for. That whole fortitude. Ash could never.

"Ash."

Eiji perked up. "Hm?"

"You can call me Ash." He explained. "It's--it's what my friends call me."

Eiji beamed at him. "Ash. I like it." 

Oh. Ash loved the way he said his name. It made his hands sweaty and his breath stutter. Maybe that was just the anxiety for the debate, maybe it's not, but butterflies were all over his stomach and at this point, Ash was too afraid to find out what was causing it.

There was clapping from the audience and they snapped them both out of their small bubble. The emcee just declared for the debates to start. Soon enough, it was their turn to walk to the podium once again. 

Ash gripped at the microphone, calming his breaths. He memorized everything. He was good at studying. He was good. Nothing to worry about. He already know the flow, and he was certain he would fit in the time limit. It was alright.

He was supposed to ask the question first. 

Right.

He could do this. He's practiced it before. He just had to say the words, nice and easy. It was just a question. No problem.

Ash opened his mouth, words ready in the tip of his tongue and--

Eiji was smiling at him.

He looked pretty good.

Wait.

What was he going to say again?

Fuck.

He can't remember. Holy shit. Oh god. That was bad. That was really really bad.

Eiji tilted his head in concern. A few seconds had already passed and Ash was gaping at the mic like a fish out of water.

Oh hell no. 

It was one thing to forget his answer! But it's another thing entirely to forget the goddamn question! He couldn't forget about the question! Eiji already prepared an answer for it!

"Umm..." Ash was sweating. He needed to calm down. Oh god how much time had passed. Think Ash, think! What was the question about?!

"Mr. Okumura, would you be kind enough to explain what are your--" Ash swallowed hard. His eyes were darting everywhere. Eiji was staring to look a little panicked as well. He kept nodding at him meaningfully. "Um... plans?" An encouraging nod. "For our school?"

"You mean my visions?" Eiji clarified. 

"Yes, that! What's your vision for this school." Ash hastily covered up. This was one of the million reasons why he couldn't run! Or well, maybe if Eiji's face wasn't right in front of him, he wasn't going to forget shit. 

Eiji began to answer. And a flood of relief washed over his body. Ash's mind already numbed after that. The rest was all done with nothing but instinct. He was just saying what he memorized and what he was told to do, simply going by the motions of it mindlessly. 

The whole thing ended up with both parties shaking hands with each other on stage. And then, beyond Ash's expectations, Eiji pulled him into a hug in front of everyone. It lasted for a few seconds, but god, Ash felt like it was hours. The man fit in snuggly within his arms. He was so warm too, and unexpectedly soft, in a way athletes were.

Ash figured it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Election day was coming close and he was getting nervous. 

Why was he nervous? He knew he was going to lose. He was going to lose. He wanted to lose. 

But what if he was going to win? 

Ash dreaded that thought. 

No no. He waved that thought away. Positive thoughts. Positive thoughts. He was going to lose for sure.

"You know that technically, if you win, you get to lead the first dance with Eiji." Shorter piped up while they did homework in the library. 

Ash's pencil lead broke. His breath stuttered.

"What?"

Shorter hummed. "The previous president dances with the new one for the first dance. I mean, Eiji danced with Nadia last year. You'll be in the center of the ballroom and everyone is gonna look at all of you. There's lights and romantic music. It's pretty good actually."

Ash contemplated it. It did sound pretty good. He imagined it, them under the spotlight while everyone looked on, Eiji looking beautiful under the dim lights, hand on his waist and the other clasped on his hand.

Ash could shoot a joke and make Eiji laugh. Then maybe he could ask Eiji to hang out in the after party. And when the night was over, he could drive them home, stop by a McDonald's in their shitty tux and talk.

It sounded good. It was good.

"Yo earth to Ash." Shorter poked his shoulder. "Stop daydreaming about sweeping your man off his feet and focus."

"Who said I was daydreaming about Eiji?" Ash scoffed.

"So you admit it? You do like Eiji?" Shorter's shit eating grin was wide and smug. Ash smacked him on the face with his hardbound copy of learning inorganic chemistry: 5th edition, a hefty 700 page book. That wiped the smirk off him for sure. 

"Totally worth it." Shorter rubbed his cheek. "Besides, it's not like you're hiding it. It's all over your face my guy." 

"Is it really that obvious?" Ash mumbled.

"...no not really." Shorter admitted. "At least to those who don't know you. You look pretty angry all the time. But I know you, and I know you only ever become dumb because of one guy so it's really obvious to me." 

"Yeah, that's fair." Ash sighed. He toyed with his ballpen, not anymore in the mood to work on his homework. "Wait hold on, so if I lose, who's dancing with Eiji? He's the previous president?" 

"Yeah good question. Haven't seen that happen before." Shorter drummed his fingers on the wooden table. "I think the new vice president dances with him."

Ash paused at that thought. "Who's running for office?"

"Yut-Lung. The other one is Arthur."

Ash cringed. "Why? They just had to pick the worst." 

He couldn't imagine them dancing with Eiji. Especially Arthur. God, they would have to physically restrain him so he wouldn't deck Arthur in the face. Yut-Lung was Eiji's friend though, but he had this air of superiority that Ash just couldn't stand sometimes. Oh god.

"You're not actually planning to win, just so you could dance with Eiji, are you?" 

Ash's face heat up. His face was heating up a lot these days. That can't be healthy. 

"That's got to be the most stupid thing to have come out of your mouth." Ash buried his face in his hand. 

"Oh wow, you totally are." Shorter snickered. 

Ash smacked him with his book once again.

"Ow." Shorter groaned. "Yeah, well Sing told me you're actually a popular vote, so what are you going to do? You really might win."

"Do I need to act like Eiji's campaign manager? Because I totally am down to wearing merch and putting up posters."

"That's...err...that's going to embarrass Eiji I think. You better not." Shorter huffed at the idea. "What are you even going to say? 'Please don't vote me because I was forced into this shit?' that's pretty dumb." 

Ash figured it was. But still. All he could think we're papers signed by him plastered all over the walls. 

_**VOTE OKUMURA FOR PRESIDENT** _

_Endorsed by Aslan Callenreese, the opposition candidate._

_(Please I'm begging you. I'm under qualified for this shit. I never wanted to run for office. Help)_

Well, what could he do?

* * *

It was election day and Ash wanted to vomit.

"We'll vote for you Callenreese!" 

"Yeah, it'll be great to have someone new leading us!"

"You show them, man."

Ash turned around to face his classmates. Sure it actually flattered him that they were supportive, but oh god. Not now! Where was the support when they were collecting fees for some project requirements?

He brandished a _vote for Okumura_ pin and told them straight on the eye. "Please don't. I was forced into this. Please for the love of everything, vote for Okumura." 

He didn't bother looking at their reactions. He just went ahead. He said the same thing to those who asked him about his thoughts about this election. This was giving him too much anxiety. He was going to lose. He knew it. But oh wow, he really was nervous.

He didn't sleep a wink that night. And he had less sleep for the next couple of days either. Until that Friday night came where his body finally protested and crashed in his bed for the next 36 hours. 

Whenever he saw Eiji around the corridors, he'd wave at him cheerfully. They weren't ever close. The only time they actually managed to talk was when they had meetings. Ash didn't often say anything, but he tried his best to give honest opinions and suggestions when he could. Anyway, he could at least thank this fucked up experience for somehow letting him and Eiji grow a little closer. 

Well. Maybe it'll be over once this whole mess would be resolved. Eiji wouldn't have a reason to talk to him anymore. He was just being polite, like he always was. 

Ash tried not to be too sad at that thought.

* * *

"Relax Ash, I heard there's a big chance of you winning. No need to be nervous." Eiji whispered to him as they sat side by side on the auditorium while the results were being counted. Sure they used computers now, but this was for transparency apparently. And now Ash was doomed to look at the ever rise on the numbers in his name. It was a close fight against Eiji.

"I'm...doesn't that bother you?" Ash asked. "I mean--don't you wanna win?" 

Eiji laughed. "Yes, but I also respect what the students want. It's not too big a deal, I'll support you if it comes to that." He beamed. His smiles were too fucking bright, oh god. "Also I might have put too much on my plate. I'm spending too much time grumbling and yelling in the student council office than actually having fun."

That was a surprise.

"You? Grumbling and yelling? I thought you had everything under control! You look so natural with what you're doing, it's almost like it's effortless!" 

"Oh Ash, you clearly don't know me. I'm glad you think so though, but Yue more than anyone knows how much bitching I've done while organizing events. There are times when I curse like a sailor when I do paperwork. I think I also threw a paper weight at Arthur out of frustration once. It was worth it. It hit him square on the face."

Ash giggled at the mental image. 

"I've definitely cried more times I could count, and don't get me started on the lack of sleep." Eiji snorted. "But I want to serve. And I want to prove to people I can do it, rub it in their faces. It's less of a noble cause really, and more me being a stubborn jackass than anything. You shouldn't think highly of me." He chuckled. "Really, win or lose it's not gonna be a problem. Besides I think you're a good candidate."

That was oddly comforting. 

"I want to know you better though." Ash murmured. "And well, if I have to make a confession, I didn't really want to run?" Ash bit his lip and looked Eiji in the eye. "Shorter sorta forced me and you came in and I couldn't say no anymore."

Eiji stared at him with wide eyes, speechless. 

Ash was nervous he offended him.

But then he burst out into a laugh. 

"I'm sorry?" Ash didn't know what he was supposed to say. 

"Oh I should be the one apologizing. I'm so sorry you got dragged into this. I'm so so sorry." His face turned into actual remorse after the short outburst. "Sorry. I had a big feeling you were forced into it. I hope you weren't so inconvenienced."

"I wasn't!" He was, technically but he wasn't saying that. "At least I met you. Well....sort of. It's uhh kind of an upside." 

Eiji's face was pink. "Oh. Uhm we already met before though? We're often talking in meetings. I like your ideas, they're so helpful."

"I mean talk outside of them! We don't really do that before." Ash added. "You're a little intimidating."

"I'm the one intimidating? Look at yourself!" Eiji spluttered. "You're scowling half the time."

"Okay yeah, that's fair." Ash nodded while Eiji snorted. "But, I hope that after this we--I mean--not to be presumptuous or anything but I just hope..." He swallowed.

Eiji took his hand, jolting Ash's heart. His hand was sweaty too, not fit for Eiji to hold. Holy shit. 

"Ash," he smiled at him. "We're friends. Even after this." 

Ash was sure his face was all red now. Damn his pale skin. He stared at the hand clasped on his own that sat on his thigh. Was any of this even real at this point?

"Thank you." Ash whispered, grasping Eiji's hand back. "When you do win, I'll be there to support you. Just say anything and I'll help."

"Arigato." Eiji sighed. "And if you do win, I'll be there with you at every step of the way. I'll always be with you. We'll do this together." 

Ash supposed the results didn't matter at this point.

The fight was very close. 

* * *

Ash swirled the cola in his glass. Of course the school wouldn't give booze. It had a stick up its ass. It would be very good to be smashed at the moment though, being in this tacky room with his tacky tuxedo. This was a pathetic excuse of a prom night. 

But Eiji was in front, raising a glass for a toast after he made his speech. And Ash was sitting next to him through out the night while they dissed the rather tacky rules of the school. 

"I want to say, you're the only man I've ever seen who's so happy to have lost." Shorter slid on the chair next to his, wearing that ridiculous shades of him. It was Eiji's vacant chair.

Ash chuckled as he eyed Eiji's figure. "What can I say? He deserves it." Thankfully the people were still smart enough to actually vote Eiji. Or it was Ash's constant begging that did it. Or Sing was simply scaring him the entire time. Either way, he didn't exactly care. It was over and he was not doing that ever again.

Eiji was gesturing enthusiastically. Ash listened to his speech, sighing. 

"You know the dance is up next right?" Shorter nodded at Eiji. 

"Yeah what about it?" Ash knew he that. But there was no point reminding him that Eiji was dancing with someone else. 

"Yeah, I do hope you practiced dancing because you're up next."

"What?" Ash hissed.

"Yeah see, you're the opposition. And since Eiji is elected twice, he'll dance with you which you'll be doing after you do some ceremonial bullshit." Shorter explained.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Why doesn't anybody tell me anything?!" Wait, maybe Shorter did. Maybe it was Ahsbthat forgot. He didn't know anymore.

"Whoops. That's your cue. Go on just put on the badge on Eiji's chest. Go!" Shorter pulled him into his feet and pushed him to the stage. Eiji greeted his approaching figure with his signature smiles.

"Hey." 

Ash smiled. He can't help it. "Hey yourself." He took the badge from the cushioned box and fixed it on his chest. "I didn't know I was supposed to do this."

"I might have rewritten a few rules." Eiji winked with a conspiratorial flare. "With the admin's approval of course."

"Is that legal?" Ash huffed. 

"It is now." That's a shit eating grin on his lips. 

Ah. Ash would very much like to kiss him. He mustered up all amounts of self control not to. 

"So now, it's time to dance." Eiji whispered. He took his hand, and they were so close. "Lead the first dance with me."

"With pleasure." He took Eiji's waiting hand and lead him to the center floor. He was nervous, but it didn't matter. Even if everyone was staring at them. Even if it was so suffocating.

"Keep your eyes on me." Eiji commanded while his hand was on his waist, Ash's was on his shoulder. The lights were gracing his face into a beautiful illumination. Wonderful. He looked absolutely wonderful.

"You look nice tonight." Ash murmured shyly. The were do close, and they were touching, oh god.

"Thank you." Eiji laughed softly. In the corner of their eyes, the other dancers were joining them as well. "Is that Yue and Sing dancing?" 

Ash whipped his head to the direction of where Eiji nodded to, and sure they were dancing on the side, what Ash did not expect was to feel a peck on his cheek so quick and chaste, it almost felt like it didn't happen if Ash could not feel the tingling in his face. 

His eyes widened, face red and hot. Shocked. Chest pounding. 

Eiji was smiling shyly at him as well. 

"You look pretty good too."

**Author's Note:**

> And then Ash and Eiji develops over the days they spend doing council stuff and Ash would actually see Eiji cursing like a sailor while doing his responsibilities (this is based from a friend of mine hahaha)
> 
> Yeah I was forced to run for elections. I was 8th grade. Yes those rules are a thing in my school. We're Asian but we just loooove to mimic America. Goddamn. Yeah, my opposition was my crush and she won. Yes, I stood in front of the entire school and forgot what I was going to say because I gay panicked. Yes my crush is a photographer in our school paper while being part of the council and an honors kid. Yes a teacher actually failed so many students. No I didn't end up with my crush. No I didn't dance with her hahaah any questions?


End file.
